Kate Lee El Contrato
by sunandsurf
Summary: Kate Lee El Contrato


**Kate Lee el contrato**

**Todo tiene ahora sentido... las lágrimas de Ana, los cambios de humor, la incertidumbre que siempre siente alrededor de Grey. Ese hijo de puta quiere convencer a mi mejor amiga de ser su sumisa. ¡No!. ¡Primero lo crucifico! ¡Voy a joder sus cojones si le hace daño! Le haré saber lo que significa joder a la mejor amiga de Kate Kavanagh.**

Ayer fue agotador. Además de estar la mayor parte del día con grandes emociones de la noche anterior, pensando que Elliot había perdido a su hermano y Ana había perdido a su… bueno lo que Christian es para ella. Me sentí tan impotente viendo a Elliot y a Ana pasando por tanto dolor.

Es extraño estar sola en este apartamento. No he tenido la oportunidad de sentirme como en casa y encima estoy sin Ana, también... Elliot ha ido a su propio apartamento por un par de horas y me siento sola.

Extraño a Ana. Supuse que estaría aquí cuando volviera, lo mismo que siempre hizo, esperarme. Echo de menos tenerla a ella para hablar y compartir todo. Me quedé con ganas de hablarle de Barbados; anhelo compartir mis sentimientos acerca de Elliot con ella, y sobre la manera que Ethan me preguntaba por ella. Pero creo que ese buque ha navegado, ella parece totalmente enamorada de Mr Millardario. Me pone nerviosa, ella es tan ingenua acerca de los hombres y Christian totalmente la ha arrastrado a sus pies.

No sé de qué se trata, pero él me asusta. Era evidente que no le gusto, no es que me importa un comino, pero no es exactamente lo que quisiera, es el compañero de mi mejor amiga y deberíamos llevarnos bien. Tal vez es la forma en que él actúa, como si estuviera en una especie de competencia conmigo mientras estamos juntos con Ana, como si quisiera cada pedacito de ella. Una chica como Ana podría ser llevada fácilmente por un fanático del control como Christian Grey.

Y es tan reservado y cerrado. Es difícil de creer que él y Elliot fueron criados por los mismos padres. Elliot es amable, abierto y amoroso. No tiene ni un hueso de control en su cuerpo, ok, bueno, tal vez un poco más, él es un hombre, después de todo. Él dice que Christian es un gran tipo, y, francamente, lo ¿qué hermano no lo diría? Es evidente que lo ama, lo que me hace amar Elliot más.

Lo curioso es que él dijo que Christian nunca haya tenido una novia hasta la fecha. ¿Qué es lo que eso significa? Christian tiene 27, bueno, 28 hoy, y, es lo mismo que dice Mía también que nunca ha llevado a casa a ninguna chica. ¡Nunca! Y cuando le hice la investigación para el artículo WSUV, no había ni una sola foto de él en cualquier lugar con una mujer. Es sólo que... extraño, como si estuviera ocultando algo. No me importa una u otra cosa, si no fuera por Ana.

Yo echo de menos a mi amiga. Todo es diferente ahora:, Elliot, Ana y yo estando en Seattle. Se siente como un cambio fundamental, las placas tectónicas de la vida moviéndose debajo de nosotros. Me siento fuera de control y no es un sentimiento al que estoy acostumbrada.

Voy a la deriva por el piso mirando las paredes demasiado desnudas, hay cajas todavía sin desempacar.

Hay un poco de consuelo en estar en la habitación de Ana. Su cama, con el familiar edredón folksy que su madre hizo, su cepillo de pelo en la mesa, un vaso medio lleno de agua, su ropa en el armario, un par de jeans colgados en la silla. Me siento en la cama y miro por la ventana. Las cortinas son de color crema, no me había dado cuenta. Me tumbo en la cama y veo que hay una chaqueta negra que cuelga en la puerta. Es demasiado grande para ser de Ana, es de Christian obviamente. Me alegro de que él haya estado aquí, o tal vez sólo se la prestó a ella. ¡Ella siempre va sin un suéter o una chaqueta! Tal vez sólo hacía frío, ahora que lo pienso, no puedo ver al señor de Control Freak pasar tiempo aquí cuando él tiene su vasto apartamento en Escala.

¡Oh, Ana! Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo, pero ¿cómo sabrás? Difícilmente habrás besado a otro chico, ni nunca has estado enamorada antes. Y ahora... ahora estás viviendo con Christian Grey. Puedo ver lo mucho que lo amas, pero también puedo ver lo mucho que te abruma, que te ahoga.

Por lo menos voy a ser capaz de hablar contigo más tarde en la fiesta de cumpleaños, espero que sea una fiesta alegre, y que estés viva, sea lo que sea.

No puedo dejar de mirar la chaqueta con más detalle. Es bonita, una chaqueta ligera de punto de lana, negra, doble ventilación. Buena calidad. ¿Ah, sí? Hecho en Londres, Savile Row, nada menos. Creo que sería bueno llevarla y devolvérsela.

Cuando tomo la chaqueta de la percha, me doy cuenta de que hay un montón de papeles pegados en un bolsillo. Sé que no debería, pero no puedo evitarlo, soy periodista y la curiosidad me mata. Tal vez sea algún acuerdo en el que el señor millardario está trabajando, sería interesante saber cómo hace negocios.

Puedo leer a través de unas pocas líneas: ¿un contrato entre Christian y Ana? Luego leí un poco más. La sangre drena por mi cara y antes de caerme me derrumbó sobre la cama. ¿Qué? ¡No!

No puedo creer lo que estoy leyendo... ¿obediencia? ¿Límites duros? ¿Flog, azotes, castigos corporales al sumiso para su propio disfrute personal? ¿Qué diablos es esta mierda?

He leído con creciente miedo y disgusto. Ella no puede mirarlo a los ojos; ella tiene que llamarlo señor o señor Grey, Dios tengo náuseas, servirle, suspensión, ¡Oh, Ana, que han hecho contigo!

Es demasiado. Dejo caer los papeles viles y corro al baño, vomitando en el inodoro. ¡No puedo creerlo! hermosa y dulce Ana, viviendo con este... con este ¡monstruo!

Y de repente todo tiene sentido... las lágrimas de Ana, los cambios de humor, la incertidumbre que siempre siente en torno a Grey. Ese hijo de puta quiere convertir a mi mejor amiga en su sumisa.

¡NO, MIERDA, ESTO NO LO VOY A PERMITIR!

¡Yo lo crucifico! Voy a tener sus cojones en mis manos! Le haré deseo que nunca había cogido con la mejor amiga de Kate Kavanagh.

Nunca he sentido tanta rabia siento un miedo corres a través de mí. ¡Mí pobre amiga en manos de ese hombre! Mi pecho late con fuerza, casi no puedo respirar. Elliot debe saber; Elliot debe saber. Él dijo Christian tenía mujeres, ¡obviamente esta es la razón del por qué! Pero no, yo no puedo creer que Ana no hubiera dicho algo. Quiero decir, él ha conocido a Ana, le gusta Ana. Él puede ver por sí mismo lo inocente que ella es.

No puedo soportarlo más. ¡Querido Dios!

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo no sé qué hacer. No sé qué decir, cómo actuar o cómo puedo proteger a Ana. Ella, obviamente, es su esclava.

Mi mente se tambalea. Imágenes de la última noche pasan como un flash a través de mi cerebro agotado: la forma en que lo miró a su regreso del accidente, la forma en que él la miraba. Eso era amor, puro amor ¿o no es así? En el camino de regreso Elliot, Grace, Carrick y Mía, no dejaban de hablar del cambio de Christian, estaban felices de verlo por primera vez enamorado.

¡No lo entiendo, simplemente no lo entiendo!

Voy a tener que hablar con ellos esta noche, antes de la fiesta. Tengo que saber lo que está pasando. Tengo que saber que Ana está... que Ana está bien.

Por favor Dios que ella esté bien.

Si esa maldita demonio le ha tocado un cabello a Aña para dañarla, le diré a todo mundo lo y monstruo que es, lo voy a denunciar a mí no me va a joder. ¡No puedo creerlo!

Me siento entumecida. Me dirijo a la ducha y la ajusto a su nivel más caliente, el agua hirviendo cae sobre mí, pero aun siento rabia. Me baño mecánicamente, pero dentro de mí se está construyendo un sentimiento de angustia y rabia. La ira se apodera de mí, quiero hacerle daño a ese monstruo, yo quiero hacerle daño, le quiero pagar por lo que le está haciendo a Ana. Él va a pagar. No sé cómo, pero lo haré.

El vestido rojo que me pongo esta noche parece apropiado para la escala y el color de mi ira. Aplico mi maquillaje como pintura de guerra, cada barra enojada de polvo, un llamado a las armas. ¡Ese maldito bastardo retorcido!

Cuando Elliot llega a llevarme a Bellevue no puede dejar de notar que hay algo mal.

_ ¿Qué te pasa, Kate?

Niego con la cabeza. No puedo hablar sobre esto, no hasta que haya visto a Ana. Ana es lo más importante ahora, nada más importa.

_ Katy, nena, por favor dime ¿qué pasa? Pareces enfadada por algo.

_ Elliot, acaba de salir, por favor. Tengo que hablar con Ana, es... privado. Cosas de chicas. ¿ok?

Aprieta los labios, pero sabiamente no dice nada más. Me siento horrible no poder hablar con Elliot acerca de esto. En las últimas dos semanas maravillosas hemos hablado de todo, se ha convertido en todo mi mundo. Pero esto se trata del bastardo de su hermano, y no le puede decir qué tan enfermo y retorcido Christian es en realidad.

Mi estómago se tambalea de nuevo. ¿Qué pasa si Elliot se pasa al lado de Christian y se pone mi contra? Yo lo pierdo, lo sé. Y yo no puedo perder a Elliot, yo lo amo. Simplemente decir su nombre es como aprender a respirar de nuevo. Esto será un problema familiar muy grande. ¡Oh, Ana, Ana, Ana!

Llegamos a Bellevue y me siento intranquila. Elliot pone una música para apaciguar el silencio sepulcral, pero lo veo lanzándome miradas ansiosas a mí, mientras miro por la ventana en la oscuridad, esperando que Ana llegue.

Los Greys están en ánimo de fiesta, llenos de buen humor y alegría. Los veo como si estuviera en otra dimensión, me siento el fantasma en la fiesta..

Están los abuelos de Elliot, lleno de elogios por su nieto más joven: lo valiente, lo maravilloso que es, lo enamorado que está de Ana, Y los ojos de Grace, radiantes de felicidad y alguna otra emoción que no reconozco. Carrick, lleno de vida con un gesto risueño en su rostro. Y Mía, impaciente, llena de energía, a la espera de ver a su hermano. La mujer de hielo Elena Lincoln… tan extraña, parece tan ansiosa como yo. Algunos amigos de Christian y compañeros de trabajo. Es demasiado para mí en este momento así que me dirijo lejos de la sala de estar para encontrar refugio en el comedor.

Elliot me sigue, sus ojos preocupados. Al mismo tiempo que oímos el crujido de los neumáticos sobre la grava. Elliot me lanza una mirada de asombro y me voy a su encuentro: Ana y el monstruo, Christian Grey.


End file.
